This invention relates to fluid flow systems and valves for circulating heated water from an engine cooling system to a heater core of a vehicle passenger compartment heating system. The present invention is particularly useful in heater systems which are operated in association with a vehicle air conditioning system and which require minimal heat transfer to the heater core.